Beautiful
Beautiful by Christina Aguilera is featured in Home, the sixteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes, with the Cheerios and other Glee Club members doing back-up. During the song, people (notably Quinn being the first) start standing up and singing with Mercedes. Sue seems the most shocked as she didn't expect the performance and was afraid Tracy was going to give her a horrible report thanks to Mercedes. But instead, this song causes Tracy to give Sue a good report instead of the horrible one he was going to give her. Lyrics Mercedes: Ooooooooh yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah Every day is so wonderful And suddenly it's hard to breathe Now and then I get insecure From all the pain I'm so ashamed I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no So, don't you bring me down today No, no, no, no, no, no, mmmm To all your friends you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is? 'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say Mercedes and WMHS Students: Words can't bring you down Mercedes: Oh no, no, no You are beautiful in every single way, yes, Mercedes with WMHS Students: Words can't bring you down, (Mercedes: Oh no, oh) So don't you bring me down today WMHS Students: No matter what we do Mercedes and WMHS Students: No matter what we do WMHS Students: No matter what we say Mercedes and WMHS Students: No matter what we say WMHS Students: We're the song that's outta tune Full of beautiful mistakes Mercedes: Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah WMHS Students: And everywhere we go Mercedes: And everywhere we go WMHS Students: The sun will always shine (Mercedes: The sun will always, always shine) But tomorrow we might awake over on the other side Mercedes and WMHS Students: 'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down (Mercedes: Oh, no, oh, oh, oh) We are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring us down (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh) Mercedes: So don't you bring me down today oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Don't you bring me down today hey, yeah, oh Don't you bring me down today Trivia *The song is Glee's hundredth performance. *The song was performed at the Kids Inaugural Concert 2013. Errors *When Mercedes has finished singing the song, you can see Kurt push through Santana to get to Mercedes, but in the next shot, you can see him push through again. We can also see some people clapping, but there is no sound of the clapping. Gallery Beautiful.jpg BeautifulMercedes.jpg Picture-35-400x287.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m30s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m27s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m15s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m12s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m09s77.png vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h48m14s79.png tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo8_250.gif beautifl.jpg s116beautiful.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One